1. Field of the Invention
The system and apparatus of the present invention relates to vehicle restraints. More particularly, the present invention relates to a restraint system for passengers in both land based vehicles such as automobiles and airborne vehicles such as commercial airliners, to more safely restrain a passenger against injury in potential crash situations.
2. General Background
With vehicular and airborne travel rapidly increasing, one of the most difficult areas to address, is the safety of the passengers in automobiles and airplanes. There have been numerous safety standards adopted by both the National Highway Board, and the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA), which address safety in the context of seat restraint systems for the passengers in automobiles and in airplanes. However, a review of the current state of the art, finds these restraint systems somewhat lacking. For example, in automobiles, although the restraint system for the driver which is always an adult, is sufficient to protect the adult in most instances. However, in an attempt to protect children or an invalid, such is not the case. For example, usually the shoulder restraint which is present in automobiles is adapted for an adult, and forms a diagonal path across the chest of an adult. However, for a child, often times this path is around the neck or head of the child, and offers no assistance in the protection of the child who may easily slip out of the shoulder restraint and be held in place only by the waist belt which may do some damage to the child.
Furthermore, although it is usually illegal, an adult will place a very small child on the adult's lap, in the automobile, thinking, however wrongly, that by holding onto the child should an accident occur, the child would be protected. However, it is in most instances when such occurs, the child is flung from the adults arms and strikes the windshield, dashboard or doors of the vehicle either injuring or killing the child. This problem is likewise faced by airline passengers.
Again, it is often common that the mother or father of a child will hold the small child in the parent's arms during takeoff or landing, and in the event that the landing or takeoff is rough, or worse yet, ends in a crash, again the child is totally unprotected and is very vulnerable to injury or death. Likewise, an invalid, who may be placed in a standard airline seat, having a waist belt, is for the most part unable to protect himself or herself, should there be an accident, and the invalid would suffer in most cases more damage than would a normal person who may be able to take rational precautions in protecting oneself.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system which would assist in protecting infants and invalids against accidents when there are passengers in either land vehicles such as automobiles and trucks, or in aviation vehicles such as airplanes. A review of the art is referenced in the prior art statement being submitted with this application.